


That's Not What I Asked For

by drarryprodigy (artisticprodigy)



Series: Drarry Log 1 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Except Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinda Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, attempted humor, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/drarryprodigy
Summary: Harry asked Malfoy if he have a piece of paper, so he can work on his assignment. What he got instead isn't a blank paper.orWhere Malfoy gave Harry a Marriage Certificate.





	That's Not What I Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> All Character belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing to make this very bad fic.
> 
> Yea I'm a bad writer. I should be serious for once—
> 
> Ps. This is posted earlier in Drarry Amino App.

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts. Well... as ordinary as it can be with none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting at the Slytherin table.   
  
Wait. What?   
  
"You're going down Malfoy"   
  
"You wish, Weasley"   
  
"Oi! that's my line!"   
  
"Ugh... boys" Hermione shook her head as she flipped the Daily Prophet and started to read.   
  
The Golden Trio had been hanging around with a Slytherin lately. It was quite a surprise to everyone (except for Dumbledore, mind you. He is a man with knowledge) that the person in question is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter's rival. Or was it ex-rival now?   
"My father would be rolling on his grave when he hears about this" said Malfoy one time while nodding gravely. "I'd include Snape if I were you. I mean... just look at his face!" The gang turned their heads to where Harry is pointing. There, at the staff's table, sat Severus Snape looking at the gang as if they were Voldemort wearing a tutu and a huge bow around the hips. He better closed his mouth before a Gilderoy-looking-pixie made home of that.    
  
Back to the present, Malfoy and Ron was having a Wizarding chess match, Harry was forced to do his assignment before the class started and Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet. Occasionally discussing it with Blaise Zabini who sat in front of her.   
  
"Malfoy, do you have a piece of paper? I ran out of it" asked Harry as he started to refill his cup of tea.    
"Sure." Malfoy without looking away from the chess said, "Pansy. Give me a paper."   
"Here you go!" Pansy handed the paper enthusiastically with a slight mischievous smile, then covering her mouth from giggling.   
  
Malfoy then shoved the paper to Harry, who took is gladly. "Thanks Malfoy" said Harry as he looked at the paper while drinking his tea.   
But then he pulled the paper away from his face and spit at Blaise who shrieked and looked aghast ("UGH! POTTER! I KNOW YOU HAVE A THING FOR SPITTING SINCE YOU ATE A SNITCH. BUT WHY ME?!").   
  
"Malfoy! This is a marriage certificate!" Yelled Harry, his face red as a tomato and the voice an octave higher.   
  
"Wait. What?" Malfoy looked away from the chess and Ron took this opportunity to place his stallion near Malfoy's king.   
  
"It's a  _ marriage certificate _ . With  _ my _ name and  _ yours _ !" The Gryffindor gaped at the Slytherin.   
  
"Wha _ — _ PANS _ — _ " Sputtered Malfoy; un-malfoy-like; as he spun to tirade Pansy, who already ran for the large doors of the Great Hall.    
  
"...AND YOU SIGNED IT?" Still Harry yelled by Malfoy's side.   
  
"Now Potter. The whole world know we will be together eventually" said Malfoy, mentally patting himself on the back for good words.   
  
"WHAT?!" At this point, the whole student body is silently watching the scene unfold with interest.   
  
"Sorry, Harry, but I agree with Malfoy on this" said Ron regretfully.   
  
"See? Even Weasley agrees" Malfoy gave a smug look.   
  
Harry glared at the both of them. "Ron, you traitor. I'm not going to borrow you my broom anymore."   
  
"But Harry _ — _ !!" Ron whined.   
  
"No!" Harry then turned to Hermione. "'Mione, you're not agreeing to this are you?"   
  
Hermione looked at Harry guiltily and passed a few Galleons to a smirking Blaise as Harry gasped.   
  
"10 points to Slytherin" Dumbledore said from the Head table, his eyes twinkling. "For making the first move" he continued as Professor Mcgonagall groaned and passed 10 Galleons to the Headmaster.   
  
Harry gaped at the Headmaster. "P-professor?!" He then turned to Snape, "Professor Snape! I know we don't get along, but you have to disagree to this!!"   
  
"Not today, Potter. Not today" the bat-like professor lips twitched into a smirk.   
  
"UNBELIEVABLE!!"   
  
"Don't worry, Harry!! I disagree!!" Shouted Romilda Vane from the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Oh! Uh _ — _ " Harry grabbed both of Draco's forearm and wrapped it around him. "Nevermind! Draco owns me now!" Harry shouted back as Draco started to lean in for a kiss. "Draco, no."   
  
"You called me Draco" he smiled.   
  
"Malfoy, no."   
  
Draco laughed then kissed Harry ("D-Dray?! MMMPPHH"). The occupants in the Great Hall cheered, some whistled at the couple and Romilda Vane ran away from the hall, not looking back.


End file.
